Sonic the Hedgehog: A New-Verse
by Axnus015
Summary: Ha pasado ya 15 años desde la derrota de Eggman, y un nuevo villano ha surgido... es momento de que una nueva generación de héroes se rebele contra el. (Ocurre 15 años después de los eventos de Sonic X. Nota: No posee relación con los Comics)


**Prologo**

**Capítulo 0**

**15 Años Después**

"_La luz se posaba sobre el cielo de Green Hill Zone, mientras el ocaso descendía lentamente, se podía observar como la leve brisa llevaba de un lado a otro los prados verdes de aquellas montañas llenas de vegetación y vida… si, un día tranquilo en Mobius, como siempre… bueno, casi siempre"_

***Se podían observar maquinarias pesadas, de diversa índole, pasando por Green Hill Zone, derrumbando los árboles y destruyendo todo a su paso***

"_Hace algunos años, llego un científico loco, llamado Dr. Ivo Robotnik, el director de las Industrias Robotnik. Era un buen tipo, según me cuentan, pero algo lo volvió loco… demente de atar. Comenzó a crear máquinas para conquistar el mundo. En un inicio, eran simple chatarra, puros artilugios que conseguirías en una tienda de segunda mano… "_

"_Luego nos dimos cuenta de que iría de mal en peor… "_

***Se logra observar una escena donde un animal del bosque es Robotizado y se une a las tropas de Robotnik***

"_Creo… ese artefacto. Lo llamo el Robotizador, y era capaz de… robotizar a cualquier cosa biológica que existiese. Cualquier cosa… incluso a los animales. Lo arrasaba todo, con todo, no había nada ni nadie que pudiese detenerlo… hasta que apareció el"_

***Green Hill Zone- Año 201X***

Todo está listo, Doctor Robotnik- Un pequeño robot con forma esférica se acercaba a el –Green Hill pronto será robotizada

¡Excelente, simplemente maravilloso!- Un hombre regordete, sentado en una silla igual de esférica que él, la cual levitaba y no tocaba el suelo –Hmn… ¿no crees que eso de "Robotnik" no suena tan… amenazador?

¡Hey, carahuevo!- Una voz jovial se escuchaba cercano a él, y como si de un rayo se tratase, destruyo a los robots que escoltaban al doctor -¡Me gusta cómo suena eso!, ¿sabes? "Cara-huevo" –Esa voz joven se escuchaba de nuevo, esta vez riendo de la ironía

¡¿Quién se atreve a destruir a mis robots?!- Robotnik estaba muy molesto, casi hasta el punto de la exaltación

"_Miro a su alrededor y no vio nada, y frente a él, estaba un pequeño erizo, de unos 14 o 15 años podía calcular el (era difícil puesto que el erizo era muy bajo), tenía esos ojos verdes llenos de esperanza y determinación para enfrentarlo… igual que él, igual que la tuvo el… eso lleno de furia al doctor, y así fue como llego a preguntar, así fue como supo quién era el, y tenía que saber quién osaba enfrentarse a él… "_

¿Quién… eres tú?- El doctor sonaba calmado y a la vez fúrico, como si en cualquier momento saltase de su silla y fuese a ahorcar al erizo

¿No sabes quien soy Yo?, amigo, soy Sonic –El erizo levanto un pulgar mientras movía un pie atrás de el de forma socarrona –Sonic el Erizo –Cuando dijo esto pico el ojo de forma picara a el

"_Ese nombre él tendría que recordarlo, ya que no sería la primera vez que se encontrarían y cruzarían sus rostros… "_

¡Maldito erizo!- Robotnik maldecía mientras mandaba más y más robots contra el erizo -¡¿Es que no sabes cuándo parar?!

¡Lo hare cuando tu pares, cosa que no va a suceder!- Sonic se burlaba mientras se volvía una esfera (un Spin Dash, como lo llama el) y destruía a los robots -¿Y sabes?, no quiero que lo hagas, ¡esto es lo máximo! –Sonic sonreía con cada palabra que decía, y eso enfurecía mucho más al doctor

"_Una y otra vez, el doctor y el erizo cruzaban sus caminos… y no solo era eso, sino que poco a poco, comenzaban a ser más las… ratas que lo molestaban, como decía el"_

¡Tails, detrás de ti!- El erizo se volteo rápidamente para advertir a su compañero

¡Gracias!- El pequeño zorro, con dos colas, voló rápidamente y golpeo al robot por detrás

"_Miles Prower, mejor conocido como Tails por sus compañeros, era el mejor amigo de Sonic. Apenas con 9 años y un IQ de más de 190, era capaz de construir y crear cosas inimaginables… él y Sonic son como hermanos, y entre los dos se juntaron para combatir al doctor… y créanme, no serían los únicos… "_

¡Ese maldito erizo, ese estúpido zorro y ese… equidna idiota!- El doctor golpeaba su mesa de trabajo con fuerza, tanta que sus planos se caían al suelo, y sus robots huían despavoridos al verlo así -¡Siempre que intento algo ellos están allí para detenerme!

"_Knuckles… "_

¡Yo te sigo Sonic, hoy por ti! –Knuckles golpeaba a los robots con fuerza -¡Y mañana por mí! –Seguido de eso, lanzo a un robot por los aires, rompiendo una pared

"_Amy… "_

¿En serio te crees muy rudo, Robotnik?, ¡pues prepárate para sufrir la furia de mi martillo! –Amy estaba hecha una fiera, rompiendo sin cesar las paredes de la base del doctor con su Martillo Piko Piko

"_Hasta el mismo Shadow se le había revelado poco tiempo después… "_

Conque "El Arma Definitiva", ¿no? –Shadow sonaba escéptico, mientras chasqueaba sus dedos y miles de robots caían antes sus Lanzas Caos –No me hagas reír…

"_Siempre que Robotnik lanzaba un nuevo plan, Sonic y sus amigos hacían lo imposible por derrotarles… se sumaron nuevos aliados: El Equipo Chaotix, incluso el ejército contra el… Robotnik no tenía como ganar… el tiempo pasaba, los planes de Robotnik se hacían cada vez menos de notar, hasta que simplemente un día, desapareció… era como si el nombre del Doctor Ivo Robotnik no hubiese existido nunca… ese fue el final de Robotnik… y la aparición del Dr. Eggman… "_

"_Diré en su merecida defensa que eso le queda mejor que Ivo Robotnik, oigan, carahuevo es de cariño, nada de rencores, ¿vale? Eggman, como se hacía llamar, estaba más demente que nunca, y vino con planes cada vez más extraños: una copia metálica de Sonic, resurgir a no solo uno, sino tres dioses antiguos (que luego se le salieron de las manos), construir un destructor de líneas temporales con su Yo del pasado, imaginen, hasta controlo a unos alienígenas (monos, cabe destacar) y trajo consigo a 6 seres raros (no tengo manera de describir a Zavok y su pandilla de raros), intento aliarse con un lagarto espacial (en serio, ¿de dónde rayos salió Lyric?). Incluso creo que Infinite se cansó de él, hasta pudo casi haber matado a Sonic (bueno, Mephiles lo hizo pero… eso es otra historia). Aunque da igual, ya que después de la caída del Rubí Fantasma, Eggman parecía haber desistido de sus planes… "_

"_No fue sino poco tiempo después que ellos habían llegado a La Tierra… un planeta raro, no hay Mobians, sino Humanos… ¿alguna vez han visto a un Humano?, son altos y bajos, no son animales, no tienen pelo ni cola, ni poderes… pero son seres increíbles… uno de ellos: Christopher Thorndryke (o Chris para los amigos) se convirtió en el mejor amigo de Sonic, y durante mucho tiempo, combatieron a Eggman incluso en la Tierra, y hasta en Mobius, en el espacio… allí creo que fue la primera vez que se aliaron con Eggman, pues eran ellos o sus enemigos… al final, habíamos vuelto a una época de paz en Mobius… Industrias Robotnik había desaparecido, e Industrias Kintobor C.A. había recuperado su prestigio… "_

"_El científico Charles el Erizo (mejor conocido como el Tío Chuck) era el presidente de la compañía, y luego se lo pasaría a su hermano Jules y este a su hijo… Sonic. Aunque este último no le parecía la idea, tuvo que afrontar la triste realidad: Eggman ya se había ido, se había rendido, y ya Mobius no necesitaba mucho a un héroe que corriera de aquí hacia allá… lo acepto, pero a los pocos días, nombro a su mejor amigos Tails para que fuese el presidente, y solo hizo lo que mejor sabía hacer… correr"_

"… _Pero créanme, no todo fue color de rosa como lo ponemos aquí… "_

"_Habían pasado ya 10 largos años, y cada uno había formado su familia… era curioso como el destino daba sus giros: Knuckles y Rouge habían comenzado a salir y poco después anunciaron el nacimiento de su primera hija. Shadow y Shade (¿recuerdan? Aquella equidna que decidió matarlos a ellos y luego se rebeló contra los suyos… ¿ah no?) Comenzaron a salir, igual que Charmy y Cheese… Tails había criado a la Planta de Cosmo como si fuese su hija (de la cual nació, tiempo después, una joven Seedrian)… en cuanto a Sonic y Amy… bueno, muchos dirían que la persistencia de Amy dio sus frutos, que anunciaron el nacimiento de su hijo… "_

…

…

…

"_Espera, ¿dije hijo acaso? Upps, lo siento, creo que me he equivocado… "_

***Green Hill Zone- Año 201X***

"_Así como el tiempo pasaba para nosotros, también lo hacía para Eggman… el tenía un hijo, no supimos cómo, y luego un nieto… el Dr. Evo Robotnik, a diferencia de Eggman (que era malo pero bobo, y bueno, tenía un corazón donde debía tenerlo), Evo era pura maldad… construyo un centenar de máquinas, trajo de vuelta al Imperio Robotnik, y comenzó a asaltar a toda Mobius, tal y como lo hizo su abuelo en su juventud… "_

"_Eso, hasta que llegamos nosotros… "_

***Se veía una ciudad en llamas, mientras miles de robots sometían a la población. Un hombre joven de aspecto sano se sentaba en una silla voladora mientras revisaba su bigote. Pero en cuanto vio un viento de color morado que destruía a sus robots, se levantó en seco y sonrió de forma malévola, y sin decir nada, comenzó a aplaudir… ***

¡Bravo, bravo!, ¡magnifico! –El Dr. Evo aplaudía con una sonrisa maligna y un semblante sereno pero imponente –Creía que no ibas a aparecer… Elise Rose

Ni lo sueñes doc –Una erizo de edad quinceañera se frenó en seco frente al doctor, sonriendo de manera picara -¿Quién no disfrutaría de golpear a tus cacharritos de vez en cuando?

***La erizo procedía a destruir a los robots uno por uno, moviéndose como si de pasos de baile se tratasen, hacia elevar a los robots por los aires con vientos huracanados morados que salían de sus manos y pies, como si ella les ordenase que hacer***

"_Si, esa soy Yo. Elise Rose la Erizo, la hija de Sonic el Erizo y Amy Rose. Soy pequeña, ya lo sé, y no es que imponga mucho respeto que digamos. Pero tengo una voluntad tan grande como el ejército de Robotnik… muchos dirá que soy engreída, que soy sarcástica y que tengo un ego gigante… pero si hay algo más grande que mi ego es mi sentido de lo justo… "_

***La erizo se paró, deteniendo el tornado, haciendo caer a todos los robots al suelo y que estos se destruyesen uno por uno mientras caían y se estrellaban sin poder hacer nada. Luego se levantó y señalo con un dedo al doctor con un semblante retador***

"_Esta es mi historia… y la de mis amigos. La de cómo nos llegamos a convertir en la nueva generación que habría de defender Mobius de la tiranía de Robotnik… ¿te quieres unir a ella?"_

¡Pues vamos allá! –Elise grito con fuerza, mientras se lanzaba de frente hacia Evo, para retarlo una vez más


End file.
